


Caveat Emptor (Drabbles, etc.)

by StumbleineSuperqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Romance, Songfic, film noir idk, i've got.....a thing.....a lot of things, is that still a thing, maybe a littleeeee fluff, me trying to be funny, some good old fashioned pining, this is about the amount i can stand it in lol, will add to tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StumbleineSuperqueen/pseuds/StumbleineSuperqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theseeee are drabbles like it says up there, 100 words, no more, no less (drabble traditionalist). Probably a wide range of subject matter. If you've read my work you know there...will be a lot of porn. But not just porn! But yes porn. Very short porn. Also probably a lot of angst and some attempts at jokes. Just check it out okay it's only 100 words.</p><p>No subject restrictions so caveat emptor (: I will definitely consider requests/prompts/suggestions/whatever!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles 1 through 10.

**1\. "Within the lilting lies, I am singing out to you" (09/11/16)**

[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2bJBSyrS2A)

 

> _This is the song I've been singing my whole life_  
>  _I been waiting like a knife_  
>  _To cut open your heart_  
>  _And bleed my soul to you_  
>  _I did it all for you_  
>  _You and you and you and you_
> 
> _This is the sound I've been making my whole life_  
>  _I been waiting for this night_  
>  _To clear up all the talk_  
>  _Although I'm selfish to a fault_  
>  _Is it selfish? It's you I want_  
>  _You, I did it all for you_
> 
> _This love will stand as long as you_  
>  _There's really no excuse_  
>  _I did it all for you_
> 
> _These are the tears I've been crying my whole life_  
>  _Like an ocean of desire_  
>  _I'm reaching through the noise_  
>  _Across the dust of time_  
>  _Within the lilting lies_  
>  _I am singing out to you_
> 
> _—The Smashing Pumpkins, "Crying Tree of Mercury"_

Will,

     You know that I wait. I only wait now. I have made our bed at great cost. Now, for better or worse, I lie in it every night, and wait up for your key in the door.

     Dear one, I do not expect these words will reach you. But if this letter you happen to open before cleansing yourself for another month, know these things: I lied to you, but I was never dishonest. I was selfish, but only to shield from your careless slings and arrows. I am a monster, but so are you.

     Hurry home, Will.

               —H.

* * *

  **2. _Out of the Past_ (09/11/16)**

Late-night TCM: Whites of Jane Greer's eyes against the white curtain, shadows of the fight before her rolling across her white face like the fleeting ceiling patterns of sunlight through wind-blown branches. Dull smacks in the air. Her white eyes shine, the ghost of her smile like a dog showing its teeth in fear: is she terrified, excited, or both?

Later still: "If you're thinking of anyone else, don't. It wouldn't work. You're no good for anyone but me. You're no good and neither am I. That's why we deserve each other."

Is he Mitchum or Greer? Will doesn't know.

* * *

  **3. _Femme Fatale_ (09/11/16)**

Hannibal Lecter, _femme fatale._ Garbo's bedroom eyes, Bergman's heavenly mouth. Of all the psychiatrists' offices in all the towns in all the world, Will walks into his. His wreath of smoke is invisible; he wears no white satin, black netting; but his body draws Will's eye in the same way, and Hannibal too tempts to sin.

 _They_ made _me do it, I never meant to. I'm so weak without you, Will. Oh, I don't know what's right any longer. You have to think for both_ _of us._ Deploy waterworks, a well-timed declaration of love—the poor sap goes down every time.

* * *

**4\. Scraps (09/13/16)**

"Will," very sweet, too sweet, "are you feeding the dogs from _my_  table?"

"Never, dear," Will said. He holds up his empty hands as proof.

"Dogs only beg where they know to expect food, _dear."_ Sawing the meat, fork and knife, a bit too much force. No dogs at Hannibal's end of the table.

Will looks at him like the dogs look at Will.

"You took _this_ stray in and fed him."

"Perhaps I should have rung Animal Control instead," Hannibal grumbles, but the corner of his mouth twitches.

"Good doggies," Will coos, setting his plate down with a smile.

* * *

**5\. My Name (09/13/16)**

"Hannibal... _Hannibal—"_

_I must remember every moment. I must fix this in my mind forever._

_The first time Will Graham came with my name on his sweet red lips. The first time I_ made _Will come. His hair, slicked into submission, now dark and mussed and wild again. Eyelashes fluttering. His mouth, his lips parted, the tip of his tongue. His cock in my throat. His cum in my throat. The way his taut body shudders. The way his hips rise to me. His fingernails in my back. His grip on my hair._

_My name on his sweet red lips._

* * *

**6\. Progress (09/13/16)**

Sharp curious eyes flicking up to meet his; Hannibal disengages his mouth from its current occupation.

"Tell me, Will..."

"Fuck, not _now..."_ he moans.

Hannibal's reproachful expression: _I don't have to do any of this, you know._

"Alright, what?"

"Why is it that you always...beg me _'please'?"_

Flustered: "I suppose it just...feels appropriate?"

"In the future," slow tight strokes, "you might consider asking directly for what you want...please _what,_ Will?"

"Please _don't stop..."_

"Don't stop...?"

"Please...don't...stop—jerking me— _off—"_

Will groans—Hannibal gets it full in the face. He smirks, licks his lips.

"Good," softly. "We're getting somewhere."

* * *

**7\. Accuracy (09/13/16)**

> _Look into my eyes_  
>  _We both smile_  
>  _I could kill you_  
>  _Without trying_  
>  _That's accuracy_
> 
> _—The Cure, "Accuracy"_

He fully intended Will to live. Sitting on the plane next to Bedelia, he double-checks the angle of entry in memory. _Yes. He'll live. If EMS is fast enough._

Hannibal sips his champagne and gazes unseeing out the oblong window. Pink clouds roll by. He thinks only of Will, Will, bleeding in his arms, his bittersweet pain. Like very strong dark chocolate, an acquired taste.

Bedelia speaks to him and he replies appropriately without hearing her on the main line. His chest is heavy and he's not sure what that means.

Sadness? No. Regret? No.

Fear?

_Please be fast enough._

* * *

**8\. 8½ Badlands (09/14/16)**

**NOTE: Set after the end of[8 Badlands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7871377/chapters/18309844). I'm sorry I just want everyone to get high lol. I kinda want to keep going with this honestly. Also Hannibal being into drugs is 100% canon okay.**

"Hey, what is that?" Will laughs.

"Marijuana," Hannibal replies calmly, lighting up. Surreptitiously plucked from Freddie's purse.  The smell is strong; to Hannibal room-filling and nearly intolerable. Will's delighted.

"Lord. Guess I'll never know Hannibal Lecter."

"M.D.," Hannibal adds, curling to face him on the motel bed, handling the joint as elegantly as Hepburn's cigarette holder. "I'm surprised by your surprise, Will. I'd assumed you knew by now I'm unknowable."

"Should expect the unexpected, I suppose."

"By now," repeated thickly, holding his hit. Will's grin widens.

"Very attractive, doctor."

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, ruffles Will's hair with his smoke.

* * *

**9\. If ought but death part thee and me (09/16/16)**

Sometimes when kissing Will, Hannibal's field of vision narrows to only those gray-blue-green eyes, sea green, like beer bottles tumbled into stained glass by the grinding waves. He half-believes Will's eyes can read in his own everything he's ever done or said: Dr. Lecter's personal chapter in the Book of Perdition.

_I forgive you._

_You forgive as God forgives._

But God has no authority to forgive Hannibal Lecter. Will's loving-kindness ransomed back his soul, Will suffered meekly for Hannibal's sins. Will is his Redeemer.

Their love is a glorious, searing blasphemy, and Hannibal dearly wishes God existed to behold it.

* * *

**10\. Still Warm (09/16/16)**

A very sloppy, tearing kill, mostly their teeth.

Hannibal kisses first—it starts as a kiss. But then he can't resist the taste, the smell, the sanguine heat, staining Will's teeth, dribbling down his chin, copper-sharp on his lips.

Will's tongue tastes of blood. Hannibal is uncomfortably hard.

Hannibal cups Will's face in both hands, fingertips brushing along his jaw, and Will looks into his eyes, panting, bedraggled and exhausted—Hannibal kisses the corner of his mouth, runs his hot tongue along Will's lips, drags down where it drips thick from Will's jaw—half-licks, half-kisses the still-wet, still-warm, still-almost-living blood from his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles 11 - 20.

**11\. First Impressions (09/18/16)**

The first thing Starling notices is the look in his eyes. Dr. Lecter is strikingly handsome, even whittled down by hospital food, but his eyes...he looks haunted, and bone tired, even though Barney told her he sleeps 12 hours a day.

He's very interested to find she's "one of Jack Crawford's." He banters with her about her bag, her shoes, his drawings—but he seems distracted, and finally he says, too casually, "How is Will Graham?"

"I don't know Will Graham."

The conversation continues, the same rapid pace, but she sees Dr. Lecter no longer cares.

_Can I use this?_ **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> BADLANDS playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1226331128/playlist/0y4bnqzpez8pQaQKvfpQ4D
> 
> stumbleine-superqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
